The Adventures of Sex Kitten Kallian and Friends
by RemainingHidden
Summary: Please accept all this with a tongue in your cheek. This version of Kallian Tabris is rather risque as is her adventures. Count on smutty barriers to be passed and quite a bit of heat to be generated. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** The prompt on da_kink said:_

_"After complaints about F!Warden dueling Ser Landry in the Denerim market place, Sergeant Kylon has to take her into custody for the night, for appearances' sake. The possibilities are endless... :P Ideally a nice bit of mutual attraction and BDSM fun in the guard tower, bonus points if she has marks to explain to her companions the next morning!_

_Any origin is cool, although it might take on a different theme altogether if it's Tabris ... but I could go for that ;)"_

_This was my answer to it. Warning, heavy smut ahead._

**Old Boundaries**

"How many times has this been now?" Kallian asked mildly as Sergeant Kylon lead her by the chain cuffs about her wrists.

"I can break out the sizable stack of parchments on you and we can count the offenses," Kylon said flatly.

Kallian chuckled, "That many, hm?"

"Mind you this one doesn't count. It's not your fault the man called a duel and you won." He added gruffly, "Like I said before, it amazes me that people voluntarily come after you."

"What can I say?" The elf sighed. "Price of popularity."

Kylon snorted once and lead her to his office. It was more a combination of an office, his quarters, and a single jail cell. The cell was normally reserved as a place for an overly drunken noble to sleep things off overnight. All his quarters really consisted of was a small bed in the corner and a just as small cabinet with his clothes in it. The desk with the stacks upon stacks of parchments and the jail cell took up most of the room.

"Oh?" Kallian perked. "I get the good cell this time?"

"Well, you're not really being held for any crime," he closed the door behind them. "You're just under my custody until my boys gather the witness accounts to make sure it wasn't murder. And I know it wasn't, but I have to keep up appearances."

"Have to do what you have to do, I suppose," she said idly.

Leading her in a little further he stopped in front of his desk, turned, and leaned his rear back on it a bit.

"Knowing some of them, it's going to take the better part of tonight _and_ tomorrow morning for them to get those reports to me," he reached for the key to her cuffs that hung at his belt. "Which is why you'll sleep here tonight."

"So that's why you gave me the chance to change into something comfortable," there was a slight grin in her voice that Kylon tried to ignore. "How gallant of you."

He paused and looked at her then, key in hand. She was as much as he remembered her. The black hair that cascaded in soft waves to her shoulder blades had very slight tinges of dark-red highlights. Her eyes were a deep dark brown, mysterious pools that a man could find himself lost in. Kallian still had quite the lithe little body, but if there was something different it was that she looked less soft. Her muscles were more defined under that pale skin of hers. A result of her new life as a Grey Warden, no doubt.

"Considering how you helped me over the last month with drunken mercenaries and the like, it's the least I could do," he forced himself to say evenly.

He let the length of chain connected to her cuffs go and reached to unlock them, but she pulled away suddenly and took a step back. Kylon's face fell a little as he looked at her and gulped slightly.

"Don't you want the cuffs off while you sleep?" His voice sounded weak to his own ears, but the way she was looking at him sent a familiar thrill through him and shook his resolve.

She shook her head slowly, never taking her eyes off him, "Only way to tame this wild beast is to keep her chained. Isn't that what you used to say to me?"

The way her voice dipped low to a purr caused his armor to feel incredibly stuffy and the room horribly warm.

"K . . . Kallian," he spoke softly as she took a step closer. "I thought you said we couldn't do . . . this sort of thing anymore."

She shrugged a shoulder mildly, "That was before, when I thought I was about to get married. But now . . . "

Kallian got very close to him, standing between his open feet, and breathing warm air on his lips as she spoke. Her hands held to the one he had the key in.

"Now, I don't even know if my next battle will be my last," she said and her tongue flicked over his lips once. "So I'm taking my pleasures where I can."

He felt almost frozen in place as her eyes searched his. He licked his own lips briefly, wanting to taste of the moisture she left behind. The smell of her, the taste of her, the feel of the heat off her skin, and her words. It was all unraveling something in him, something he had kept contained for a little too long.

She leaned closer to whisper into his ear, "You can't tell me you didn't feel a stirring in your loins when you put the cuffs on me."

Kylon breathed out once as her breath tickled his ear. Inwardly he cursed. Only two women knew that his tastes leaned this way. One was Sanga at the Pearl. Kallian was the other. Both were discrete about it. Sanga because he paid her. Kallian because she enjoyed it as much as he did.

He couldn't quite remember if it was the tenth or eleventh time he'd jailed her, but it was after she had beaten yet another man for touching her where they shouldn't. Kylon made a harmless and passing comment that if she wasn't so attractive and desirable then that sort of thing wouldn't happen. He was trying to be funny. Her return flirtation was a surprise and it all lead to something rather unique where the cuffs never left her wrists. He suspected that after that she purposefully committed minor crimes just to be jailed by him and share in the particular pleasure they found.

And, she was right, he did feel a familiar stir as the memories surfaced. At the time, he assumed her to be untouchable and quickly shoved aside those feelings and memories. Now, however . . .

Kylon set the key in his hand on the desk behind him and found the chain again.

"You . . .," he started, tugging on the chain once and letting his other hand smooth over her hip to squeeze at her buttocks, " . . . are too much of a tease."

She stepped back to move away from him, but he held fast to the chain. Yanking to a stop, her lips curled into a small smile. Kylon wrapped the chain around his hand once and slowly pulled her closer.

"But I thought you liked it when I teased," the elf purred, trying weakly to resist him luring her in.

Raising the chain above his head, her arms raised with it. Being larger and taller than she, it put her hands high above her head. Wrapping the chain around his hand a third time, the motion jerked her arms upward a little farther and made her give a small gasp. He smoothed a hand around her waist to her back and pressed her in closer to him.

"You know very well there's a penalty for doing that," he uttered, watching her face as her cheeks flushed.

"Why do you think I did it," she breathed.

It was almost enough for him to want to just take her roughly on the spot, but no. He was going to savor things, make it last as long as possible. Chances were that this was going to be the only time he would have with her like this, so he wasn't going to squander it.

Pushing the chain further back he made her arch her back. He gave a "tsk" as he dipped his head to her chest.

"Bad. Very bad," he said just before biting the top curve of her breast through the cloth of her shirt.

Kallian gave a light whimper. Kylon rumbled a growl low in his throat and had his teeth get a better purchase on the skin underneath.

A knock on the door shocked them out of the pleasant haze they were falling into. Kallian quickly stepped away as Kylon let the chain go. He bore a hole through the door with his eyes. With a grumbled sigh he pushed off the desk and went to the door. He opened it, keeping his glower.

The guardsman on the other side of the door jumped as Kylon would normally just holler for the person to come in. It was one of Arl Kendalls bastard sons and the idiot stammered for a second.

Kylon kept himself in the doorway, not opening it all the way, blocking the view into his office, "What, man, spit it out."

"Y . . . I . . .," he suddenly thrust a crinkled parchment forward. "I have my report done."

The Sergeant grunted and took it from him, "That was fast. Especially for you. It better be legible this time."

Arl Kendall's bastard awkwardly shifted on his feet and said nothing to defend himself.

Kylon sighed, "Tell everyone else to get their reports to me in the morning. I'm getting some sleep."

"Yes, ser!" He thumped his chest in a salute, turned on his heel and marched off.

"Idiot . . ." Kylon mumbled before shutting and locking the door solidly.

Turning, he saw that Kallian had moved away from where she had been standing and was now in the jail cell. The cell was comprised of two stone walls that were part of the room and two iron barred walls that stretched from floor to ceiling. Within was a single wood frame bed. Upon the stone walls were iron loops and chained manacles meant to be used for the more unruly prisoners.

"My, my, this does bring back memories," she breathed in that sultry tone of hers. "Seems like it's been ages."

He dropped the parchment on the desk as he passed by it, then braced a forearm on the bars of the jail cell, gazing at her through the iron. Kallian purposefully moved with a slink, likely knowing his eyes were on her. Coming to one of the stone walls she reached up with both hands to touch one of the iron manacles, causing them to lightly clack against one another.

Kylon let his eyes roam the length of her body, letting it build his passions back up to where it was before they were interrupted. She only wore a simple cloth shirt and a pair of leather breeches that hugged her rear very nicely. It made him want to get that body of hers under his control again.

He momentarily felt guilty. Kylon didn't know he had this deeper darker need within him until Kallian showed him it was there. He was no sick deviant, though. There were things he wouldn't do as he didn't want to ever permanently hurt who he was with. And if the girl was not willing, he couldn't do it. Sanga satisfied some of that need, but she had her limits. Kallian could take a little more and because she could he found there was no way he could turn away from doing this with her. He felt weak because of it.

She turned and put her back to the wall, gazing back at him, her dark eyes challenging him.

Kylon took his time and slowly walked around the bars to the jail cell door.

"We'll just have to relive those memories, then," he said as he shut the cell door behind him.

Kallian arched her back slightly, purposefully jutting her chest out between her cuffed arms. As he drew closer, he could see her nipples were already hardened under her shirt. The second he was within reach, he nabbed the chain, yanked her away from the wall, and grasped a hand at her breast. A short intake of breath came from her followed by a whimper as he pinched the pert little peak between his fingers.

"Wearing no smallclothes, I see," he murmured.

He got his hand wrapped around the chain again as she tried to pull away. When she tried to step back he pinched her nipple tight causing it to pull and prevent her from moving. Kallian cried out a little, stepping forward again to relieve the pressure.

"I wanted to be ready for you, my lord," the whisper was husky.

He rewarded her for calling him that by rolling her covered nipple between his thumb and index finger. She bit her lower lip gently to prevent a small moan from escaping.

"Seems to me you're always ready for something like this," he continued to roll it as he spoke, taking in her expressions.

The woman was rather quite wanton and he knew that he wasn't the only man she's taken to bed before. But he also knew that she didn't just sleep with any man that came along. She admitted once that she liked him as a person, as a man, as someone who was secure in who he was and what he did. If she hadn't felt that way then she never would have even flirted. If she didn't trust him, she never would have come back for seconds . . . or thirds . . . or . . .

"Want me to see just how ready you are?" He lowered his hand to her hip, and then slid it around to the front to feel between her legs.

"No!" She gasped and stepped away from him. Again the chain stopped her short.

"No?" Kylon quirked an eyebrow. "Ready for me, but not willing, are we?"

Kallian pulled and struggled against the chain. She knew full well he enjoyed this form of play the most. Reaching behind his back he took out the simple service dagger sheathed there.

"You know what saying 'no' means," he stepped forward, Kallian going back until her rear found the wall.

He didn't pause and raised the chain over her head to the hook high above her. Finding the right length to where it kept her arms taught, he slipped the hook through the appropriate link. Smoothing his hand down her arm, he then grabbed at a breast again.

Her breathing had sped up and she stopped her struggling when he placed the flat of the blade carefully at her cheek. He let the blade's edge linger close to her skin as it traversed south.

"You know what it means, don't you?"

"Y-yes, my lord," her voice held a wonderful quiver to it.

Pointing the blade downward he slipped it under her shirt.

"Good," he uttered just before stepping back and yanking the dagger down and away, roughly cutting the front of the shirt open.

She turned her head away as if ashamed her chest was suddenly bare to him, and squirmed where she stood. He sheathed the dagger and pushed the cloth of the shirt to the sides, giving him an unobstructed view. Letting a hand massage each mound, he let her fall under his ministrations until she started to relax. Then without warning he slapped a hand across her breast, just hard enough to sting.

Kallian gave a gasp, "N . . . no!"

"No again?" He slapped it once more. "You know what that word does to me."

Biting her lower lip, she continued to give little gasps as he slapped her chest with small flicks of his wrist. Sometimes brushing the hit across her nipple. Other times flat against the side with a solid tap. He ended it by pinching her nipple hard, pulling on it once, and let go. It sent a shake through her body.

Slipping his fingers into the tops of her breeches, he slid them down over her hips.

"I am going to see how ready you are," he rumbled low to her against her cheek. "Whether you want me to or not."

He slid them down farther to her knees, then came up again to smooth his hand up her thigh. His fingers found the soft mound between her legs and he lightly ran the tips of two fingers over her slit. Feeling her damp already he quirked a soft grin.

"Did you walk into this room already like this?" After a small shakey nod of her head he flitted a finger upwards to find the hardened nub he knew would be there. "Tsk. So shameless."

Moving his finger in small circles around it, she willingly spread her legs more and rose a little on her toes. Kallian's eyes closed and little sounds of pleasure passed her lips. Kylon stopped, though, and pulled his fingers away before more could come of it.

"Think I'm going to need some of that," he mumbled after licking the taste of her off his fingertips.

He left the cell to get the key from the desk and a simple leather belt from his clothes cabinet. Coming back to the cell, he tossed the key and the belt on the bed. In an almost methodical fashion he reached up to the chain, unhooked it, then re-hooked it to give it more slack.

"Turn around," he commanded. She willingly obeyed, turning to face the wall, the chain clinking as it twisted. "Move back and bend over."

Kallian stepped back as much as the chain and the pants around her knees would allow, bending over as she did so, pushing her rear up.

"Mmm," he caressed a hand over her smooth rear. "That's a good kitten."

He spanked her solidly once, causing her to jerk and gasp. Going back to the bed he took up the belt, then paused to take in the sight of her. The arch of her back, the curve of her rear, the way she still moved her hands as if trying to struggle out of the cuffs, the smoothness of her skin down her legs, like an erotic sculpture just waiting to be touched. Being still in his armor he felt empowered. Kylon didn't doubt for a second that Kallian could beat him to a pulp six ways from Summerday, but she allowed him this honor, allowed him to dominate her like this. It was incredibly arousing and he felt the bulge under his codpiece begging to be let out.

Ignoring it for now he lightly stroked the soft end of the belt over the curve of her rear. Kallian raised her head to look over her shoulder. The tips of her elven ears and her cheeks were flush with the knowledge of what was to come. He whipped the end of the belt at her rear very lightly, hardly even a tap. A soft little moan came from her. He smoothed the end over the top of her ass, then whipped her again with it, a little harder this time. The moan came out in a slight rush. Kylon continued to alternate between whipping and caressing, hitting a little harder each time.

"Ah!" Instead of moaning, she finally cried out upon a particularly stinging hit. By that time the skin of her rear was lightly red.

"That's what I was waiting to hear," he gritted out as the act was driving him almost insane. Draping the belt across her back, he reached down to undo his codpiece and laces, and let his arousal out. Using his hand, he guided himself into her, the slickness making it easy for his girth to enter her.

A long moan let loose from her and he gripped her hips to be able to push into her as deep as possible. Thrusting into her, his armor clanked and creaked with the motion. Realizing he was close to bursting he decided he would need to do something in order to satisfy them both this night. Just as she started that rhythmic little gasping of hers, he pulled out.

"Wh..." Kallian looked over her shoulder at him, her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, her voice begging. "My Lord, put it back in . . . please."

"No," he said bluntly. He removed the belt from her back, moved around and took the chain off the hook. "On the bed. On your hands and knees. Now."

She obeyed by heading for the bed, slipping out of her pants and toeing off her boots, but she kept the look of both want and confusion in her dark eyes. He took up the key and unlocked the cuffs from her wrists, but he didn't give her time to consider anything. The remains of the shirt he pushed off of her, tossing it to the bed. Taking the belt he put it around her neck like a collar. Holding to the other end of the belt like a leash he tugged on it lightly.

"Hands and knees," he said, feeling almost in a daze. "Point your head towards me."

On her hands and knees upon the bed, she brought her face to his hardened manhood.

Kylon tugged on the makeshift leash again, "You know what I want."

Delicately she flicked her tongue out and licked the tip of him. It stopped there and Kylon felt a surge of dominance take over. Gripping a hand to her hair he pulled her face closer.

"Open your mouth," he said. "Open it."

She tried to turn her head away, but he forced it back again.

"I need that lovely mouth of yours to suck the seed out of me now," he breathed his words out. "So I can do everything I want to do to you later."

Letting her hair go a little, she turned her head to look up at him. For a scant second there was a tender moment of understanding and he saw the briefest of smiles pass over her lips before she lowered her gaze, and then took his head into her mouth.

Kylon let out a deep breath as she worked her mouth and tongue about his length. It sent his back to aching and he couldn't stop himself from thrusting his hips towards her. She sucked and took him deep, his hand laced in her hair. The heat in him rose fast, he groaned aloud. Before he knew it he was holding her head in place and pushing himself into her mouth when he exploded. She swallowed everything he gave.

By the time his mind and breath came back to him, his hands were upon her shoulders and she wiped her chin with the back of her hand. There was a particularly wicked little smile on her lips.

"Did that please you, My Lord?"

He nodded slowly, "Yes."

Still catching his breath he pulled on the belt about her neck, urging her to get to her feet. Bringing her over to the bars, he turned her around so that the iron was at her back.

"I want you to hold here and here," he raised her arms up to the sides and had her hold a bar in each hand. "And don't . . . move."

"Yes, My Lord," she whispered, thankfully understanding that he wasn't done with her.

The dagger came out again when he took up her already ripped shirt and he cut it again into two parts. Taking the two parts he wound them a little into makeshift ropes and tied Kallian's hands and wrists to the bars. There was no struggle, but she gave these little intakes of breath when he'd jerk and tighten the ties. He stepped back and sat on the bed, going about the process of taking off his armor while she squirmed in her bonds.

"First you tell me you're getting married and we have to stop," he kept glancing at her as he disrobed. "Then I hear you have trouble with Bann Vaughan and it somehow got him killed and you Conscripted as a Gray Warden. Then I hear you likely died at Ostagar." He gave a more solid look at her for a moment before continuing, "When the rumors started cropping up about there still being some remaining Wardens, I don't think anyone who knew you thought one of them was you. Including myself. But then I got to hearing that one of the Wardens was an elf. Not long after that, you came breezing back into Denerim with all that strong self-assured confidence I remember you having."

Standing up, all he had left on were his leather breeches, "And out of all the men in Denerim you could go back to . . . you choose me."

Though her body still squirmed and struggled, her eyes spoke a different more sultry tale, "Because you were the only real man I'd been with before I became a Warden. All the rest were little boys." She gave a little snort, "Even now I've only ran across one other man who knows what to do with a woman." A lascivious little smile curled her lips, "And you know me. One man isn't enough . . . and out of those I have none of them do this to me like you can."

He braced a hand on one of the bars above her head and looked down at her. Tilting her head up by the chin.

"Then far be it from me to disappoint a lady," he murmured before dipping his head to kiss her lips.

Kissing her leisurely at first, he let himself enjoy the tenderness and taste of her for some moments. His fingers slipped down her neck and to her chest to find the dangling end of the belt between her breasts. Sliding his tongue passed her lips, he kept her distracted by the probing kiss. Her slick little tongue played with his willingly.

Taking the end of the belt, he lightly whipped it at a breast. She gave a tiny whimper into his mouth, so he whipped her again. He broke the kiss, but kept his lips close to hers.

"So much I could do to you right now," he slapped the end of the belt on her breast again, letting it land across her nipple. Her whole body jerked. "But I have to reward you for getting every last drop, kitten."

Kylon made her pull away from the bars by pulling on the belt. Her arms stretched back, hands and wrists still tied securely to the bars. Letting a hand smooth over her back, he still kept close, feeling the skin of her breasts upon his chest. Then after moving his hand lower he stingingly slapped her well formed butt cheek. A small gasp and a jerk of her body was her response. Smirking, he massaged where he slapped, then spanked her again. Once more, she jerked and whimpered out a moan. He continued, slapping her other cheek or spanking especially hard to hear her gasp and move against his body.

Stepping away he tugged on the belt-leash once.

"Think I'm going to take my time with this," he said and left the cell.

Retrieving the chair at his desk he brought it into the cell and put it close in front of her. He sat down, facing her, knees apart so she stood between his feet, his head now perfectly at her chest. Smoothing his hands up and down her sides, he looked up at her to see her biting her lower lip in anticipation. Every bit of her was now fully within his reach.

He started with massaging a breast and taking the aroused peak into his mouth. With his other hand he occasionally slapped her rear. Kylon worked on licking, sucking, and lightly grazing his teeth on one nipple, then the other. She squirmed, moaned and gasped.

Reaching a hand between her legs he felt over her soft mound again and slid a finger along the length of her slit. Suddenly she gasped and pulled away, her back to the bars again.

Kylon arched an eyebrow, "Oh? What's this?"

Kallian's breathing was heavy and she gave a whimper, her head turned away to not look at him.

"Well, if you don't want my fingers there, I can use something else," he reached down to grab at her leg behind the knee and lifted it to put it over his shoulder. She grabbed to the bars as it brought her off balance. With a sly grin Kylon lifted her other leg, bringing her hips up, her mound now near his mouth. He supported her rear with his hands, her back bent forward.

"I said I needed to reward you," he brushed his lips over the hair as he spoke. "You're not allowed to deny me that."

He jammed his tongue directly into her, making her cry out. Tasting her juices, he thrust his tongue in and out of her several times before slicking it upward to that spot he knew drove her wild. Forming a point with his tongue he flit it over and around the hardened nub.

"Oh! Maker! Yes!" She hollered.

Immediately he stopped, making her whimper.

"Not so loud, kitten," he breathed. "Don't want others to find out now, do we?"

"N-no, my lord," she said breathlessly.

He set his tongue to flicking and licking her sex.

For what felt like hours he licked, sucked, and tasted her while she pinched her lips together to prevent herself from getting too loud. Then she spoke and he heard just the thing he was aiming for.

"P-please, my lord," she said between gasps. "Please, can I cum? Oh, please?"

The sounds of her begging made his already re-hardened manhood twitch.

Her voice strained, "My lord, please!"

Kylon thrust two fingers into her and spoke quickly, "Cum if you want to. I won't stop you."

"Oh, thank you, my lord, thank- ah!"

He worked his tongue and fingers on her at almost a frantic pace. Kallian was nothing but sharp gasps, hip thrusts and knuckles going white around the bars. Her whole body was going flush. The noises she made were exquisite to his ears. Squeezing her eyes shut, her mouth agape, she quivered at her cresting. Kylon's fingers and chin practically drowned in her quim, but he kept his fingers moving in and out knowing full well once was not going to be enough for Kallian.

But he wanted something else of his covered in her juices. Pulling his fingers out he shrugged her legs off his shoulders, letting her fall. Standing, he pulled down his breeches to his knees and while she was still shaking and riding the waves of her orgasm, he lifted her knee to his hip and sunk his length into her. Kylon couldn't remember ever feeling her so wet before. As he lifted her other knee, he sank further into her and she moaned loudly.

He covered her mouth with his to muffle both her moan and his own deep groan. Tongues dove into one another's mouths, tasting and licking as he started to move in and out of her. He broke the kiss when her moan became gasps again.

"Taste yourself on my lips, can't you?"

She only nodded her head, looking at him through half-hooded eyes.

"You taste good, don't you?" He gritted through his teeth, then spanked her hard when she only nodded her head. She jerked and cried out.

"I asked you a question," he growled. "You taste good, don't you?"

"Yes, my lord! Yes," she said in a quivering voice. "I taste good on your lips."

"Good," he thrust into her more, enjoying the sensation. "Wrap your legs around me, kitten. I'm not done rewarding you yet."

Kallian did as he asked, wrapping her long sinuous legs around his hips and locking her ankles behind him.

He hadn't been mistaken in thinking she was stronger than she used to be. Kallian was keeping herself aloft, her hands gripped to the bars, the muscles in her arms flexing, legs easing some of the weight. Taking a chance he leaned back just enough to expose her clit. Instead of supporting her with one hand he wrapped the end of the belt around it, with his other hand he used his thumb to rub and flick her spot, the rest of his fingers splayed across her belly.

She gasped, loudly. This was something new and a little different. Her new strength suddenly gave Kylon ideas on other possible positions to try. Since he released himself earlier he now had stamina . . . and they had all night. He pulled on the belt, making it tighten about her neck just enough to lessen the airflow, but not strangle to hurt or choke.

"I am going to turn you into nothing but a quivering wet mass," he rumbled out darkly as he shoved himself in her. "And by the time I'm done you're going to thank me for it."

* * *

Hours.

It had to have been hours and, Sweet Maker, he was still going. Kallian lost count on how many times she'd climaxed and by now it didn't matter. He was well on his way to making true his claim, could say he'd already achieved it. Some of the positions he put her in were entirely new and it kept her inner fires burning longer and hotter than ever before. The moment she'd think she was done, he'd free her bonds, reposition her, bind her again, and start all over.

Kylon was the only one she could trust to do it to her like this. Certainly, Zevran knew -how- to do it, but Zevran was a jack of all trades. Knew how to do a little bit of everything well, but didn't specialize in anything specific. Zevran also seemed to prefer to be submissive in these sort of situations. Not that Kallian didn't enjoy being dominant from time to time, but sometimes a girl just wanted to be controlled.

She'd been on this trek, calling all the shots, making all the decisions, ordering everyone on what to do, deciding the very fate of Ferelden itself. So now, for just one night, she wanted to be the one obeying orders and not be allowed to decide anything.

Sergeant Kylon knew how to do this and do it completely right. She could trust him to know the difference between a playing "no" and a serious "alright, stop". She'd only had to use the serious one back when they were first learning where all the boundaries were. He knew how to tie a rope just tight enough to bind, but not cut off circulation. Knew how hard or soft to spank, slap, or whip. How to leave a mark without scaring or causing bleeding. He knew how to use his hands and tongue, thank the Maker.

Such as right now.

Right now he had her on the bed. The head and one side of it pushed flush to the bars. he'd bound one wrist to the bars, the other to one of the bedposts. Her ankle was now shackled to the bars, the other left free for him to manipulate. Kylon's mouth and tongue were working between her legs again. He had her knee pinned down to the side with a hand, spreading her wide open. Maker's Breath, did he know exactly where to lick and what drove her crazy with need.

She'd begged him several times already. Begged him to stop, begged him to put it in her, begged him to slam into her harder. If there was such a term as blissful shamelessness, then this was it.

Kallian glanced down to see that while he worked on her, he was also stroking himself. The sight sent another jolt through her and she threw her head back to give a sobbing moan. She was at her limit.

He raised up and crawled higher to loom over her, and than sunk his hardness into her again. A sheen of sweat covered him and she knew that he had to be at his own limit now. There was enough slack on the shackle around her ankle that she could bring both her knees up and accept him deeper into her. His size was the other reason she enjoyed going to him. He fit into her -just right-. Not so large to stretch her out of shape, but large enough to fill her right up and hit the right spots when he pushed in deep.

Kylon lowered himself and ground his hips into her, kissing her again with her own flavor on his mouth. He'd stopped giving commands a while ago and it was all now grunts, groans, and heated looks. Raising his head, their kiss slipped away till just their tongues flitted and rolled around one another. The erotic act of it made them both climb and she tossed her head back again.

"Kylon," she found herself gasping his name. "Kylon . . . please . . . do it . . . do it in me."

The pace of his grinding slowed as he looked down at her, light worry behind his eyes.

"Are you sure?" He breathed.

Before she had only let him spread his seed either on her or in her mouth. They both feared getting her with child. It wasn't an unreasonable boundary. Now, with death staring her in the face all too often, she wanted to feel and experience everything she could.

"Yes," she gasped. "Yes, please!"

Her words must have unlocked something in him. He ground his hips into her faster and faster, not holding back. Kallian met his hips with hers, grinding back, feeling that wonderful sensation rising, blinding her to everything else. Knowing he was going to release himself in her caused her to quake. She started moaning uncontrollably.

Then he covered her mouth with a hand and it sent her quickly to her peak.

"Kallian . . . Kallian," he grunted into her ear.

He bit down on her neck to muffle his own groans. Arms straining against the bounds, she came when she felt the warmth of his seed shoot into her and his teeth clench to the side of her neck. The sensation was so long and powerful that she thought it would never end. By the time they were both done, she was indeed a quivering wet mass. She couldn't feel her limbs and her head was so light that no cognitive thought could enter her mind for a good long while. Tiny jerks and shakes would flow as her body came down from it's climax.

Later, they both fell into his bed, his arms wrapped about her, the sheets closed in tight about them. She did, indeed, thank him and they both slept soundly.

* * *

"Alistair, you are going to ware a hole in the floor if you do not stop pacing," Leliana said, tilting her head slightly. She sat upon the couch, watching him. "Arl Eamon might not appreciate having to have repairs done to his estate."

"I can't help it," he replied tossing his hands up a bit. "She should have been back hours ago. Maybe we should . . . I don't know . . . go to the Guard Tower and see if she's alright."

"She will be fine, Alistair," Zevran said as he reclined back lazily with his head in Leliana's lap. "She is more than capable of taking care of herself, you know."

"I . . . know that, but-"

"Worried for me? Aww, how sweet."

Alistair spun to see Kallian leaning in the doorway, grinning like a cat that ate the pigeon. He sighed in relief but then his eyebrows furrowed. She wasn't wearing the same shirt she left in last night and he could see around her wrists red marks like rope burns. There were other roundish red marks on her neck and her hair was something of a mess, like it had been pulled several times.

"A-are you alright?" Alistair said in a panic. "You're all marked up! Did they hurt you?"

A slightly disgusted sound came from by the fire place. Morrigan had Flemeth's grimoire in her lap as she looked over at them, "Ugh, oblivious as always. Even I can tell from here twas not the case."

Alistair's lip twitched. Maker, that witch just knew how to irritate him. "Well at least I have a heart to actually care about these things, unlike a select apostate I happen to know," he drawled out.

"Now, now, children," Kallian came slinking into the room - goodness did the woman know how to sway those hips - and smirked. Ruffling Alistair's hair as she passed, she said with a suggestive tone in her voice, "Let's not get catty first thing in the morning, but Morrigan is right. Sergeant Kylon was a perfect gentleman."

"Oh, my, my," Zevran perked up and was instantly at her side. "This I do believe I must hear."

Alistair twitched with more annoyance as Kallian turned away from him and paid attention to Zevran. She lifted the elf's chin with a hand, "Then let me tell you all about it while I take a little bath, hmm?"

Leliana came up behind Zevran, causing Alistair to feel a full pang of absolute jealousy. The bard put her hands on Zevran's shoulders and peered over his head at Kallian, "Does this mean story time?"

"It does, indeed," she responded with a wink that made Leliana blush. "Let's get to my room so I can get this prison stink off me."

They left the room with Zevran having an arm lazily draped over both women. He gritted his teeth in pure annoyance. Then Morrigan had to say something as she too started to leave the room.

"You know ... if you had not forced her to choose between you or the assassin, not only would you not be lacking particular bedroom skills, but that very well could have been you heading for her bath. Pity."

With that she left the room to leave Alistair to stew in his own regret.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** The prompt for this one read:_

_"A request here for some hot Morrigan X Alistair.  
Doesn't have to be Dark Ritual but ideally, Alistair's first time.  
Bonus points if he hates it at first then starts to REALLY get into it. Also, a little light bondage and some witty innuedo would be awesome.  
Thank you please. :)"_

_I ended up tying it directly to the prompt for the previous chapter and decided to start dubbing the Tabris woman involved as "Sex Kitten Kallian"._

_

* * *

_

**Unlicked Lampposts**

_"You know ... if you had not forced her to choose between you or the assassin, not only would you not be lacking particular bedroom skills, but that very well could have been you heading for her bath. Pity."_

"Lacking," he muttered under his breath. "Lacking?"

Alistair got to pacing the room again. His worry for their fearless - and rather oversexed - leader abated, he now paced out of anger.

"I'm not lacking I just . . . " he continued to mutter to himself. "I know what I'm supposed to do . . . generally speaking . . . "

But, damn it, if the witch wasn't right. Alistair wanted it to just be himself and Kallian. One man, one woman. That's the way it should be. When he got wind that Zevran and Kallian were . . . well . . . sharing a tent, Alistair had to get honorable about it and force her to choose.

_"Can't I have both of you?"_

Back then he thought it completely out of the question. No chance, no way, no how. If he couldn't have her to himself completely then he'd rather not have her at all.

_... idiot!_

If he'd said yes, if he'd accept that she was just a woman who's sexual drive was on full gallop all the time, if he'd let her just be herself then he really could have been heading off with her to her bath right now. As it stood, the most he managed to get from her was one awkward, chaste kiss. After he forced her to choose, she shut the door on him completely.

And Morrigan had been teasing him relentlessly ever since then. Little barbs and little quips about his intelligence, his immaturity, his oblivious nature. It was more than one man could stand. He stomped out and headed for Morrigan's room. He wasn't done griping at her yet.

* * *

The door slammed shut behind him. He didn't even bother knocking.

"Do you know what I hate the most about you?" he started in. "Your constant need to just dig in the same spot over and over. You really need to find new things to jab at otherwise you might want to learn how to turn into a pony so we can dub you 'One Trick'."

"Really, Alistair," she shut the grimoir and set it aside to stand. "To lash out at others for one's own inadequacies 'tis simply a sign of immaturity and a lack of forethought."

He pointed a finger at her, "There. You see? This is exactly the thing I'm talking about. My immaturity? My lack of intelligence? You're starting to get _awfully_ predictable."

"Only because the subject matter is predictable," she crossed her arms and walked closer to him. "Tis difficult to deviate from something when it consists of so few and simple parts."

"That's where you're wrong," Alistair also crossed his arms, not budging an inch away from her. "I am not simple, I'm not stupid, and I'm not lacking!"

"But you are lacking when you have yet to," she paused. "Oh, how did you phrase it to her again? 'Lick a lamppost in winter' was it?"

Alistair gave a mild frown, "She told you that bit, did she?"

"Yes," Morrigan quirked a grin. "She said 'twas most . . . quaint."

"Quaint," he grumbled, and then he stood up straighter. "Just because I haven't . . . licked a lamppost yet . . . doesn't mean I don't know how to go about doing it."

"Truly?" she quirked an eyebrow at that. "You are a horrid liar, Alistair."

"I'm not lying!" Alistair lied.

"Fine then," she neared an inch closer to him. "Prove it."

"W... what?"

"Did I stutter?" she neared a little closer. "I said, prove it."

She saw that flicker of hesitation behind his eyes and he visibly gulped, "P-prove it, how? With you?"

Morrigan grinned in amusement at his voice almost went up an octave on the word "you".

"Yes, with me," she motioned with a hand. "Unless you care to drag some poor maid in here and have your way with her whilst I watch?"

"A... am I dreaming?" the almost-templar sputtered. "Are you seriously suggesting that we . . . . that I . . . with _you_? Absolutely not!"

She gave an idle shrug, "'Tis your decision. If you care not to prove your words then I shall simply continue on with the assurance that you are, indeed, lacking."

Morrigan saw his jaw work as he stared at her, visibly contemplating the situation. She knew she almost had him and just needed a little push.

"Though if you do prove to me that you do know how to 'lick a lamppost' then I shall desist with verbally barbing you over it," the corner of her lip turned up. "'Tis a fair enough proposal, I think."

"You mean you'll shut up about it?"

"In smaller words, yes."

His jaw worked again, "Deal."

Her eyebrow quirked up as he moved forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. She put her hands upon his shoulders, curious as to how this was going to play out. Then with stiff lips and stiff arms he leaned forward and kissed her.

Alistair's eyes were closed, but Morrigan's remained open. It was like kissing a statue with little to no pliability to it. She leaned back, breaking the kiss, and looked at him. His face was a bit red.

"Stop, stop," she sighed. "You are kissing me like I am some inanimate object. Relax your lips and relax your grip about me. 'Tis difficult to get into the mood when you are practically strangling the air out of me."

"R... right," was all he managed to mumble.

He did relax his hold about her and his hands found the bare skin at her back. One of his hands caressed her skin with slightly trembling fingers and he leaned in again. This time the kiss was more pliable and Morrigan found that she could close her eyes slightly and return the pressure. She heard him inhale slightly when she did and suddenly it was like a dam had opened up.

Alistair's lips moved over hers, pressing his body closer, his hands caressing up and down her back. She let her hands slide and caress up his neck and slid her fingers through his hair to grip at the back of his head. The kiss deepened further, his breathing got heavier, and his caressing hands started roaming lower.

Morrigan felt that fire start within her, feeling the taught muscles of his body against hers through his clothes. She might have disliked the way he thought and scoffed at his naivete, but she couldn't fault the man on his physicality. As Kallian told her once, he had a desirable body under all that armor and she was right. Taught muscles, youthful energy. It was a complete waste that it had gone "unlicked" for as long as it had. That wasn't the only reason why she was doing this, though.

Kallian had come quite far on her tasks. Farther than Morrigan initially had thought she was capable of. She knew now that the elf woman was more than able to see this whole thing through till the end. It was that end that Morrigan had to concentrate on now and easing Alistair into the idea of laying with her would help towards it. She knew Kallian would easily agree to the offer of life as she was a survivalist at heart much like Morrigan was. Alistair would be less inclined to turn her offer down if he'd already lain with her already.

Without warning Alistair suddenly pulled completely away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he walked away from her, running both hands through his hair. "What are we doing?"

In a slight daze, she stared at him and breathed, "Changing your mind so soon?"

"Yes! ... no... I don't know!" he kept his back to her and his hands on his head. "I shouldn't be doing this just to prove a point."

Morrigan frowned slightly, "You . . . have started something and I will not let you get away. 'Tis I who will say when we are finished."

She began casting, by the time he turned around and realized what she was doing, it was too late. He slumped over onto the floor, fast asleep.

* * *

Alistair awoke feeling feverish. He thought for a moment that perhaps he had somehow gotten sick and was now in bed to get better. Then he felt the sensations below his waist and he had to groan out. His eyes snapped open and he raised his head.

He was completely bereft of clothing and laying on a bed. Morrigan, also completely bare of clothes, was . . . was . . .

_Sweet Andraste, this is what it feels like to have a woman's mouth on you?_

Alistair was already fully erect. The witch had him halfway in her mouth, her tongue working circles around his head. He groaned again at the sight and the feeling, but started to get his mind together.

_No . . . no, not like this. I won't be taken like this!_

He tried to sit up and reach for her, but his arms jerked up short. Turning his head to look he saw that his wrists were bound to the bedposts by lengths of leather straps. Looking down in a panic he noted his legs were in the same situation, each ankle tethered to the bedposts below. His body gave an involuntary shake as Morrigan sucked on him hard as she pulled him out of her mouth.

She looked up at him with those yellow eyes of hers seductively, licking some of the moisture off the corner of her lips.

"Let me go, Morrigan," he gritted out, his voice shaking. "Not like this, please."

"What is there to be afraid of?" she purred. Her hand curled around him and worked up and down his length. The moisture she left behind caused her hand to slide easily over him and he bit down on another groan. "'Tis nothing I will do here that you will not enjoy."

"You're forcing me," his chest heaved and he tried to pull on the bonds, but they held fast.

"You were wanting to do this earlier," her eyes narrowed a bit. "And then you tried to back out on our little deal here. Do not think of this as forcing, Alistair, think of it as learning."

"Learning what," he growled out. "Never to make deals with apostate witches."

"No," she said and leaned her head down to his manhood. "What it really means to lick a lamppost in winter."

With that she made a slow show of licking the side of his entire length from base to tip. He shut his eyes tight and dropped his head back. Gritting his teeth he was going to deny the sensations she was causing to burn through him. He was not going to enjoy this, he refused to.

Morrigan chuckled deep in her throat. Alistair tried to imagine anything he could in order to ward away the need she enticed. He kept trying to tell himself that Morrigan was no better than a desire demon, but on the word 'desire' his insides twinged and the heat would come upon him.

_You hate Morrigan. Hate her! You don't want your first time to be with her! She's an irritating, annoying, blasted know-it-all, with her arrogant glares and... and barely there clothes ... and... when she turns just slightly you can see the side of her breasts a bit and..._

"Not helping!" he blurted aloud.

It coaxed another chuckle from Morrigan, "What 'tis it that vexes you so over this? That 'tis not Kallian or that 'tis me?"

"You!" he gritted out. "It should be _anyone_ but you!"

She crawled upwards then on hands and knees, pausing to lick his chest, passing her tongue over his nipple. Taking his head in her hands she curled a knowing smile. He felt her legs straddled over his abs and felt, to his shock, the dampness between her legs that had developed.

"Oh, but it will be me," her body shifted lower and she reached one hand down in between them. He felt her hand around his still hardened member. "Or it shall be back to the teasing and prodding of your lack of knowledge on this matter. And you do not want that again, do you."

She pointed his length towards her and guided the tip of him into her folds. Alistair shut his eyes tight, the warmth and the moisture he felt made him shudder. He was revolted by the notion that she likely was using some magic to make herself feel wet like that. Something to "help" him, no doubt. He snapped open his eyes in order to stare up at the ceiling, concentrate on a point and focus his discipline.

Then she sank down on him, pushing him into her completely. Morrigan moaned low and gave a gasp as she raised up on her knees, straddled around his hips. He tried to ignore it, tried to count in his head the number of steps required to attack with a shield, tried to remember what exercises he needed to do to strengthen his arms, tried to recall the last time he did maintenance on his armor.

It all failed. All he could feel was the weight and warmth of her inner most places and when she started to rock her hips it was all he could do to not cry out loud. Alistair kept looking at that spot on the ceiling, begging it to give him more focus and give him a way out of this.

The spot only offered silence. Morrigan infiltrated that silence with long sighs, moans, and panting breath. Alistair kept asking his body to stop being aroused, to lay flat and flaccid, to not give in to her. It even started to work as he slowed his breathing.

"Alistair," she panted. "Look at me."

His mind screamed not to, but it was too late as his eyes flitted to her of their own accord. At the sight of her, his resistance was over. He was undone.

She had let her hair down and her ebon locks spilled over her shoulders and breasts in erotic fashion. One of her hands played with one of her nicely formed mounds, her fingers rolling an erect nipple between them. Her other hand was down between her legs, her fingers were rubbing over a spot a little above where he was entering her. Occasionally, she had those fingers slide lower, feeling him, before flitting up again. The entire sight was a wonder. The look on her face while in pleasure sent a thrill through him.

A strangled moan escaped his lips and suddenly he pushed his hips up. She gasped as he slid into her deeper. A smile curled her lips as he physically responded. He did it again to hear that gasp. Then gained a rhythm by meeting her hips over and over again.

Reason and logic were all gone. His body did what it wanted to, did what it needed to. She moved up and down on him, her hands now splayed on his chest for leverage. Breast swaying and jerking with each hip thrust, he wanted more.

"Untie me," he uttered deeply. "Please."

"You . . . oh!" her fingers clawed light lines on his chest. "You can not get away."

"Want more," he growled. "Want to touch you . . . please."

Their rhythm slowed as she looked at him. Then it stopped and she smiled. They both jerked when she got up off of him. Morrigan breathed heavily as she undid the straps at his ankles. She undid one at his wrists, but when she leaned over with her breasts in his face he couldn't stop himself. Wrapping an arm around her, he captured one of her nipples in his mouth. She let out a surprised gasp. Even as he licked and sucked greedily, she untied the last strap with trembling fingers.

The moment he was free he grabbed her, pulling her down, pressing her skin on his chest and crushing his lips against hers. She writhed and shifted in his arms and straddled him again. As her tongue coaxed his mouth open, his hands pressed her hips further down his body. She complied. This time she didn't need to reach down, he was hard enough that he simply slid right into her again.

Moaning into her mouth loudly his whole body stiffened as she settled around his length. Her tongue lured his own out to slick back and forth with his. Hands clenching to her rear he squeezed and her body quivered. It started their previous rhythm all over again. Breaking the kiss with a loud gasp, Morrigan sat up, causing him to plunge deep into her, and he gripped to her hips.

He wanted to do something with his hands to her, but didn't know exactly what. That was until he thought of what she did to herself earlier. He grabbed a bouncing breast into a hand and got her hard nipple pinched between his thumb and index finger. This wonderful little mewling sound escaped her lips.

With his other hand he reached for where he sank into her. At that angle, he flattened his hand over her lower abdomen and used his thumb to find that spot she played at. He gasped a little as he felt this small hard bit of flesh there, but it was a quiet gasp compared to the sudden shout Morrigan gave when he flicked his thumb over it.

"Yes! Alistair!" she cried, her head thrown back. "Keep doing that! Do not stop!"

He couldn't stop now even if he tried. A familiar twist in his loins was about to explode. The same one he'd feel when he'd . . . see to himself . . . on those lonely nights when Kallian and Zevran would get too loud for their own good. This time, however, the build up was far more powerful than any fantasy he thought of could conjure.

Her gasps became ragged, and he felt her insides slick even more with her juices.

_Her juices_, he realized. _Not magic. Natural. All her. Sweet Maker!_

She clenched around him with a long moan and Alistair could only wonder what she was feeling for a scant second as he quickly exploded into her. He groaned with his mouth agape, head raised to watch her reactions and fuel his continued thrusts. It was so long and powerful that he feared it wouldn't stop. He could feel his seed spreading in her, over them both.

He sat up, still driving into her, and wrapped his arms around her. He felt like some beast as he forced her to slam downwards on him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and while he groaned into her neck, she gasped next to his ear. With one final, hard thrust she moaned and clenched one last time and his climax began to abate.

It was a long while before their breathing reduced to something reasonable. Their bodies twitched and throbbed as they both road the waves down. Exhaustion took over and Alistair leaned back onto the bed, still holding on to her as he did. Morrigan lay upon his chest. He could feel her heart beats getting slower and breathing becoming more even.

"There," she said with a breathless laugh, "lesson one done."

Alistair gulped, staring upward at the spot on the ceiling accusingly.

_You are a weak, weak man, Alistair_, he told himself, feeling completely defeated.

When she started to rise, he held on tight to her. He didn't want to look her in the eye just yet and see that cocky look. Didn't want to get angry. Not like this. Not while still intertwined. Not while still riding high on the sensations that she allowed him to finally feel. He had something to ask first and he felt even weaker for wanting to ask it.

"Will . . ." he cleared his throat and gulped again, "Will there be more lessons . . . after this?"

He felt her go still, then she slowly relaxed and he felt her tuck her head in under his chin.

"There can be as many lessons as you care to take and I care to give," Morrigan caressed his shoulder and chest with a hand. "But only if we are both in agreeance. Deal?"

Alistair thought about it for some moments and feeling as if he were making a deal with a demon replied.

"Deal."


End file.
